Danny Fenton
Daniel "Danny" James Fenton/Phantom, is the half-human/half-ghost protagonist of the Danny Phantom ''franchise. As his ghost half, he protects the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. As his human half, he's trying to keep up with school and have a social life. ''It's not easy, but somebody's gotta keep everybody safe, right? History Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with their "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny had no interest in fighting ghosts; he wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton became half-human and half-ghost. When evil ghosts started coming out of the Fenton Portal, Danny took it upon himself to fight them as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers. Before his first real ghost fight, Danny had only had his powers for a month. During this time, he was unsure whether to tell his parents about the accident, as he feared their reactions due to them being ghost hunters. He was still trying to get the hang of his powers, often losing control of them at inopportune and embarrassing moments. But after his first battle with a ghost, he realized what his powers were for. Since the ghosts were a serious threat, Danny decided to take on the role of a superhero to protect the people of Amity Park. Appearance Danny Fenton wears a white T-shirt with a red collar and cuffs with a circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red and white shoes. As Danny Phantom, he wears a black jumpsuit with his trademark icon on his chest, in white with a pair of matching boots, collar, belt, and gloves. Personality At first, Danny was an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike most teenagers, though, he had ghost powers. He was afraid of anyone discovering them, fearing it would make him go from "geek" to "freak." Danny longed to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fought ghosts for the first time, he realized he could use his powers for good. This new-found sense of purpose begins to change Danny into a heroic, brave young man. When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, and helpful. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, he is not above using his powers to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard after he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. ((Read everything here http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Phantom_(character) )) Category:Character Category:Corruptible